Cowok Konoha Nggosip!
by Yuuichi93
Summary: silahkan baca saja...pairing... banyak... tapi... bacalah sendiri... don't flame me... TT.TT review ne?


**A/N**: Nih ide melayang begitu saja di otakku pas aku les… lagi bicara tentang gosip, eh, ada temenku yg bilang, 'lucu juga liat cowok2 nggosip' :)) akhirnya kepikiran deh!!! Ok, hope you all like it:D

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**ALERT!!!** _Slight yaoiness_!!! Don't like, don't read!!! Flames are not welcomed!!!!!

ED tak terduga!!!!! Sekali lagi!!! ALERT!!!!! Jangan bilang kalo aku belum ngingetin!!! T T

Cowok Konoha Nggosip?!

_Story 1 : Mereka Jadian?!_

Pada suatu hari… yang… err… kelam(?) Cowok2 Konoha, plus 2 cowok dari Suna yang mampir, berkumpul di suatu tempat yang cewek2 Konoha semuanya ga tahu… 'Boyzone'

**A/N**: teringat Mizone……. –tampang terharu- (_ditendang pembaca_)

"hh… akhir2 ini ga ada yang seru…" keluh Naruto sambil menghela nafas panjang

"iya, apa yah yang masih _hot _di sekitar Konoha?" tambah Lee

"ckckck… kalian ini mah udah ketinggalan berita, benarkan, Akamaru!" ujar Kiba

"Auk!!!"

"Heh? Berita apa?" tanya Sasuke

"kalo berita gak guna, ku-_sabaku_ ntar.." ujar Gaara dengan santai

"Hoy! Ini bukan arena bunuh membunuh mbak!" ujar Kiba

"…mbak…?"

"eps… maap… maksudku mas… hohoho…" koreksi Kiba

"hmph…"

"bodoh…" ujar Neji singkat, jelas, dan… tidak padat :))

"_mendoksei…_" ujar Shika malas

"hati-hati sama Gaara… sekali salah bisa kebunuh…" gumam Kankurou

"kraus…kraus…" Choji mah, kerjaannya makan :p

"…" Shino diam tapi telinganya dipasang

"trus.. trus… apa berita menariknya?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"hehehe… begini… kemarin, aku liat Kurenai-sensei…"

"hmm… hm…" Naruto ngangguk-ngagguk

"sama Tsunade-sama……"

"?!" Lee udah kaget duluan

"Makan sushi berdua diam2!!!!!!"

"?????!!!!!!!!"

Semua mata tertuju pada Kiba

"uh… padahal aku juga pengen…"

"kaing…"

"Jadi… itu berita menariknya?!" ujar Naruto

"bodoh sekali…" tabah Sasuke

"Kiba payaah!!!!!!" gerutu Kankurou

"Eeh?! Itu kan berita yang menarik! Dari mana sushinya coba?! Uangnya? Kenapa kok gak ngajak-ngajak kita?!" ujar Kiba membela diri

"… bukannya kamu yang mau…" ujar Sasuke dengan sorot mata kesal

"kerakusan kamu…" ujar Neji

"padahal Choji aja tenang gini…" tambah Lee

"kraus… kraus…" Choji gak denger… makan terus

"kook?!!!!!!!!"

"auk! Auk!!!"

"Akamaru tampaknya setuju tuh…" ujar Naruto

"Lho?"

"apa?"

"kupikir kamu Cuma bisa ngomong sama kodok…" ujar Kiba

"Eh? Aku kan Cuma… err… nebak…"

"nebak? Hm… bicara tentang kodok… kemarin aku liat ada 2 kodok yang kayanya disuruh sama Jiraiya-sama untuk ngawasin sesuatu… di…"

"di mana Lee?"

"di pemandian wanita…"

"WHAT?!!!!!!"

"Astagah! Ero-senin memang keterlaluan!!!!!!! Masa katak2 tak bersalah itu disuruh ngawasin hal seperti itu?!" seru Naruto semangat –_kalo menyangkut kodok T-T'_-

"… dobe… bukannya kodok itu tidak bisa merekam hal-hal yang dilihatnya di matanya?" tanya Sasuke

"… pertanyaan yang… bahasanya susah… dasar Uchiha!" batin Naruto

"_ma, ne… _aku juga gak tahu…" ujar Naru

"trus, apa yang terjadi Lee?" tanya Shino –_dia ngomong…_-

"hm… kudengar, kodok2 itu memberi informasi untuk Jiraiya buat buku terbarunya…" jelas Lee

"Icha2 Paradise yah…" ujar Naruto sambil menghela nafas

"berita bagus buat si Kakashi…" tambah Sasuke sambil geleng-geleng

"Yow mina!!!!!!!"

Semua berbalik dan mendapati beberapa anggota Akatsuki yang datang

"?!"

"OTOUTO!!!!!!!!" Itachi lari-lari slow motion hendak meluk Sasuke, tapi dihentikan…

"hei, lama sekali!" ujar Naru

"Iya nih, nunggu Itachi ngaca…" keluh Deidara

"eeh… orang cakep butuh berkaca untuk kegantengannya!!!!!!" ujar Itachi

**HUEEEKH!!!!!!**

"Trus gara-gara Zetsu mau nelen Tobi hidup-hidup, kita harus nyegah dulu…" tambah Deidara

"hmh…"

"kok?!"

"aku salah makan kelinci sama Tobi…" ujarnya dengan santai

……………………………………..

"Huweeeh!!!!!! Lengkettttt!!!!!!!!" seru Tobi sambil lari-lari, nempelin bekas… -_sensor_- nya Zetsu yang ketempel di jubah dan baju, DLL

"JIJAY!!!!! Jangan deket2!!!!!!!!" seru Shika

"Berani kubunuh…" ujar Gaara, pasang tampang sangarnya

Sasuke sudah siap dengan segel Tora-nya

"Hiiy!!! Mamy!!!" Tobi lari ke arah Dei

"GET AWA YOU BAST----!!!!!!!!" seru Deidara ngluarin _okame_ nya

"Huweeh!!!!!! Pappy!!!!!!" Tobi berbalik ke arah Sasori

"…… awas……" dari sekujur tubuhnya keluar piso

"Huweehhhhh!!!!!! Granpah!!!!!!" Tobi lari ke Itachi

"WTF?!! GO TO HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!" Itachi udah siap Mangekyou

"… hiks… semua kejam… Greniiiiiii!!!!!!!!" Tobi lari ke arah…..

"SIALAN LO!!!!!! JAUH-JAUH!!!!!!! HUS! HUS!!!"

"ikan juga bisa jadi nenek?? Kriuk… kriuk…"

….. Kisame…

"…………" Kisame menatap tajam ke arah Choji

Hening beberapa saat, sampai seseorang menyuruhnya mandi

"Udah! Mandi dulu!! Di sini ada kamar mandinya!" ujar Choji

"hoo….. okeeh….." Tobi langsung buru-buru ngambil handuk dari jemuran –_Attention:_ _belum kering…_- n' menuju kamar mandi

"aku… ambilkan the dulu…" ujar Shino

"Aku bantu…" ujar Gaara

"jangan lupa snacknya!" ujar Naruto, "kalo ada ramen!! Hehe…"

Gaara nimpukin Naru

"…cowok-cowok pendiam… tapi jiwa keibuan…" batin Naruto terharu melihatnya

Gaara, di dapur : 'HUACHIM!!!'

Lalu mereka ngobrol sambil menunggu teh dan snack. Setelah datang teh dibagikan… snack disimpen oleh Neji, demi keamanan dari ancaman Choji

"eh, ada ga sih yang pernah ngliat muka aslinya Tobi?" tanya Sasuke

"tumben otouto tanya… tapi… setelah diliat-liat… aku gak pernah tuh…" ujar Itachi

"hm… gak pernah…" ujar Deidara

"aku juga…" ujar Sasori

"tampaknya aku ga pernah tuh…" ujar Zetsu

"memang belum pernah lihat aku…" ujar Lee

"aih… kaya apa kah wajahnya? Penuh make-up???" tanya Kankurou

"ITU MAH KAMU!!!!!!" jawab Naru langsung

"hm… kayanya dia pake topeng toh?" tanya Shika

"entah…" jawab Naru dengan malas

"Siapa tahu mukanya jelek jadi pake topeng…" ujar Sasuke

"pe-de amat nih anak…" batin Naru kesel

"hm… sapa tau… matanya tinggal 1… habis topengnya kayanya bundernya ke arah mata kirinya…" ujar Kisame

"hm… kalo diliat-liat iya sih… tapi… gimana kalo ternyata wajahnya malah keren?!" ujar Kiba

"Ha?! Kok bisa ngira begitu?!" seru Naruto kaget

"kan kalo orang keren biasanya…. Eh… ada yang nyembunyiin wajahnya dibalik topeng!!!!!" jelas Kiba, walau dia sendiri kurang yakin

"hm… aku gak mikir sampai segitu…" ujar Sasori

"masa sih?!" tambah Deidara

"orang sekeren aku aja ga pake topeng… apa kah ini trend?" batin Lee –_pe-de amat dia…_-

"Lebih ganteng dari aku?!" seru Itachi

"dia ngomong?!" batin Lee, "Guy-sensei! Keberanianku masih kurang!!!!!!"

"Bused dah ni orang 1… masih aja ngaku keren… padahal kriputan gitu…" batin Shika, "bah… mendokseeiiiii!!!!!!!"

"iya, ganteng kriputmu!!!!!" seru Sasu

"ah, ada yang brani ngomong juga…" batin Shika

"huweh… otouto… _hodoii_!!!" Itachi mukul-mukul lantai kaya anak kecil

"Hm… trus… kebenarannya apa yah…?" gumam Zetsu

"buka paksa ajah topengnya!!!!!" seru Deidara semangat

"dia kan lagi mandi… harusnya topengnya dilepas dong…" ujar Shika

"Wah! Tumben kamu pintar Shika!" seru Naru

"nyindir yah…?" batin Shika

"mau liat pa?" tanya Deidara

"hmh… g minat ah…" ujar Kisame

"takut dikalahkan yaah kegantenganmu?" tanya Zetsu, mengejek

"Ekh?! Nggak kok!!!!!! Kurang kerjaan ajah…"

"swt… gimana kalo kita intip… hehehe…"

"stuju!!!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Setelah selesai mengintip……….

"Apaan tuh?!" keluh Naru

"hantu…?" tambah Neji

"… mandi gak mandi… dia… tetap pakai topengnya…" ujar Gaara

"manusia jadi-jadian?!" tambah Sasuke

"kalo jadi-jadian mah adanya hiu nih…" ujar Itachi 

"… kejamnya kau Itachi…"

"hh… perang suami istri…" keluh Deidara

"HEEEHHH?!!!!!!"

"WHAT?!" seru Kisame kaget

"WTF?!" tambah Itachi, tidak kalah kagetnya

"hm… hiu dan musang… apa jadinya?" ujar Sasori bergaya mikir

"hm… spesies baru…" jawab Dei

"Oh! Aku tahu! Namanya HISANG!!!!!!" seru Naru dengan pe-de nya

"Bah! Selera penamaanmu jelek!!!!!!" ujar Kiba

"dasar dobe…"

"ini bodoh sekali…" ujar Gaara

"Hah? Trus?! APA?!"

"SAPA YANG SURUH NGASIH NAMA UNTUK SPESIES BARU SEGALA HAH?!!!" seru Ita kesal, "lagian wa g minta sama HIU!!!!!!"

"Apa lagi aku! Sama MUSANG!!!!!!! Udah gitu adeknya AYAM!!!!!!" balas Kisame

"WHA…?!! AKU KOK DIIKUTIN?! DASAR HIU DAN MUSANG SIAL!!!!!!!!" seru Sasuke marah

"ouch… kok jadi tengkar gini…" tanya Choji

"makanya… kamu gak nonton sih…" ujar Gaara dengan santainya

"menarik juga lihat Uchiha bertengkar seperti ini…" batin Neji

"alamaaak….."

"Tobi mandi lama amat…" gumam Dei

"oh, ya, denger-denger Tobi pernah punya pacar!" seru Sasori, berusaha mendinginkan suasana

"Oh, ya?" tanya Kiba

"serius _danna_?" tanya Deidara

"Masa sih? Boong luh!" ujar Naruto

"pueh…" Itachi kesel, lalu duduk dengan santai dan menikmati the yang sudah disuguhkan

"entah, tapi denger-denger itu Konan-san!!!!!" seru Sasori

"Bruuut!!!!!!" Itachi sampe nyemburin teh nya

"WHAAAAAT?!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gaara terbelalak

"KONAN?!!! MASA?!!!" seru Kisame setengah kaget

"GAK MUNGKIN!!!!!" tambah Kiba

"ajaib…" ujar Neji singkat, tapi dalam hati juga kaget

"…wow…" itulah komentar singkat dari Shika

"eh? Apa? Detektif Conan???" tanya Zetsu

_A/N_ : lafal 'Konan' ma 'Conan' kan sama :))

"…….."

"Heh??? Apaan???" tanya Zetsu dengan _innocent-_nya

"bodoh…" gumam Sasuke

"kebanyakan baca komik Detektif Conan…" gumam Shino

"aku juga baca sih… hehe…" batin Shino

"pengen kubunuh…" gumam Gaara

"hmh… tapi… masa?" tanya Kiba tidak percaya

"Gak tau juga, tapi katanya sih begitu…" ujar Sasori

"Huweh!! Harga diriku hancur, hm!!!!!!" seru Deidara

"… udahlah… mank napa kok mpe hancur?" tanya Sasori sambil menepuk punggung Deidara

"Kan aku belum punya pacar!! Masa Junior punya, seniornya gak punya, hm?!"

"Hah?! Lu mpe mikirin itu Dei?!" seru Kisame

"yee… lu mah enak udah ada Itachi…hm.." ujar Deidara

"ENAK AJAH!!!!!!" timpa Itachi

"JIJAY HIII!!!!!" tambah Kisame

"ya…ya… tapi tetep ajah…"

"udahlah… jangan terlalu dipikirin…" ujar Sasori

"ya…"

"… swt… btw, ternyata Deidara-san sama Sasori-san bener-bener jadian?" ujar Naru dengan polosnya

"?!"

"hm… iya juga yah… tadi aja Tobi ngomong Dei-san, 'mami' dan Sasori-san, 'Papi'…" tambah Kiba

"NGACO ITU ANAK, HM!!!!!!" seru Deidara dengan lantang –_mengelak :))_-

"… memang bener sih…" ujar Sasori

Jawabannya melenceng dari jawaban Deidara

"WWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?????!!!!!?!!!!!?????!??!!!!!!?????????!!!!!??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" semua teriak

"serius kok…" tambah Sasori, Deidara wajahnya… g jelas… yang pasti merah

"KOK KITA GAK TAHU?!" seru member Akatsuki lainnya

"memang di-rahasiain… dia terlalu malu…" ujar Sasori santai

"WHOAA!!!!!! BERITA BESAR!!!!!!" seru Naru

"n' masih baru!" tambah Kiba

"lebih bagus dari berita Kiba tadi…" gumam Gaara

"HEI!!!"

"takdir yang… mengerikan…" ujar Neji

"zzz…zzzzz……." Shika udah tidur

"inilah semangat masa muda!!!!!" seru Lee dengan pose 'nice guy' nya

"kenyang…"

"…" Shino, diam seribu bahasa…

"haha… kasian juga Kiba…" ujar Naru

"tapi kok Dei-chan malu-malu gitu?" tanya Itachi sambil nyengir

"bu… bukan kok, hm!!!" elak Deidara

"oh, sayang… kok malu-malu gitu…"

"WEKZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Semua mata tertuju pada kedua orang itu dan tampaknya sesuatu yang… err… biasa dilakukan _couple_ dilakukan oleh mereka di depan mata

"HENT--!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" seru mereka semua

"eh?? Apa yang terjadi??" tanya Tobi yang tiba-tiba muncul, masih handukan

"err… halo…" Naru jadi salah tingkah

"_sand coffin_… khu… khu… khu…" Gaara sudah gila!!! X(

"…" Sasuke diem

"… bused…" ujar Shino

"zzz…" Shika masih ngorok

"zzz…" Choji ikutan tidur

"ini ajaib…" gumam Ita

"ternyata…" Kisame nambah-nambahin

"… gila…" gumam Neji

"Hah? Kok semua kayanya agak… aneh…" ujar Tobi bingung

"jangan liat ke sana…" ujar Kisame memperingatkan

Terlambat…

"???!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE?!!!!!"

"oh… shi-…" gumam Sasori saat berbalik dan mendapati Tobi dibelakangnya… Deidara masih megap-megap nyari udara –_fluff :)) (dilemparin piso) GYAA!!!_-

"SENPAI!!!!!!!!! Sudah kuduga!!!!!!!!" seru Tobi semangat

"heh???"

"Deidara-senpai dan Sasori-san udah jadian dari dulu!!!!!! Oh, I knew it!!!!!! Sekarang udah terbukti!!!!!" seru Tobi sambil jingkrak-jingkrak sendiri

"err…"

"err… Tobi, ati-ati loh…" ujar Naru

"napa?"

"ntar…"

belum selesai Naru ngomong udah telat… Handuknya sudah copot…..

End of Chapter 1 

_This chapter pairing : Deidara x Sasori_

**A/N** : Sebagai author dari cerita ini… aku ucapkan… MAAAAPPP!!!!!!!! Kalo misalnya penpik ini membuat kalian semua marah, _eneg_, jijay, DLL!! Aku cuma buat n' ED chapter ini juga pertamanya g kepikiran!!!!! HUWEH!!!!! Don't Flame me!!!!!!! X(

Review ajah… hehe… ;D domo arigatou mina udah mbaca :D :D :D :D

Kritik, saran dan komen sangat berarti ;)


End file.
